Worlds Imperium of Nova Britannia
The Worlds Imperium of Nova Britannia, normally known as Imperial Britannia, WINB, or simply Britannia, is a sovereign star nation in Northward EUROPA space. Lying across Northward- Northwestward EUROPA space, it comprises their core territories (/Heartworld/) - which stands along the intersection between the Commondality, the separatist NBC, and several lesser factions and civilizations - as well as dominions, colonies, protectorates, mandates and other territories ruled or administered by central government (either the Crown, the nobility or the Parliament) and their predecessor polities. The Imperium, sometimes nicknamed New British Empire, is one of a few superpowers that, aside several lesser star nations, shares space borders and BZs with almost no others of same level; although lately, many BZs were established with numerous other superpowers. At its height in 3rd Era, it was one of three largest EUROPA empires in all known space, even slightly bigger than Europia. Since then, the Imperium has endured fluatations throughout their territories, being constantly reduced and increased in size, until reaching its current status. With 6,008,573 x 107752 star systems, they're currently 4th largest Northward EUROPA sovereign polities, as well as one of the largest across all known space. Off all the descendants from United Kingdom and their many multiverse's versions, the Imperium is probably the closest ostensibly resemble; being ruled as constitutional monarchy, under representative democracy, with guaranteed and protected personal liberties. Currently head of the Crown is King-Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge, nickname the Black Knight, or Demon Emperor, due to his sharp minds and cunning strategies. Oruta serves as the empire's capital world, with Greater London Metropole being its capital, a universal city, political center and financial hub for the empire, as well as pan-universe community. Other major star systems include Orithyia, Ursa Perileos or Vortex Nebula, major vassal states such as Armskirk, Durnovaria or Narthwich. Much of the Heartworld's territories exist as devolved federal polities, each having their own capitals and varied powers. Like other great powers, the rest of the Imperium exist as autonomic sub-polities, retain much of their autonomies, while being represented by the Imperium. Modern-day Imperium sees their roots dated back to early ages after the moving, with the resurgence of British nationalism and identity. The Imperium isn't always a benevolent forces in known space. Over the courses of megannums, the United British Imperium - a small yet highly ambitious nations, formed by remnants of United Kingdoms, with the assistance mainly from Holy Britannia Empire of Code Geass' realm, Commonwealth of Britannia of Strike Witches' realm, United Kingdom from Dawn of Victory 's realm, and many more - had underwent several reformations and expansions. With the ascention of King-Emperor Lelouch, massive reformations transform a highly stratified Britannian society, into much more flexible and open, with the power shifts more into common class, while the once-mighty elite-warrior and noble classes are reduced and constrained. A dominant superpower, not only in EUROPA, but also throughout all space known to men, the Worlds Imperium of Nova Britannia is a developed star nation, with 3rd largest economy in Northward EUROPA and 19th largest in known universe. In recent millennia, the Imperium began to slowly transform into post-scarcity civilization, with more & more core territories and systems decide to limit using currencies for overspace trades only, or drop them off all at once. Ranked very high in most national metric indexes, the Imperium however is widely recognized as a benevolent authoritarian star nation, or a ''limited ''democracy, depend on each civilization or species. Of the great empires of EUROPA, the Worlds Imperium of Nova Britannia is well-known as military powerhouse, due to their huge quantity and quality of armed forces available, as well as their strong magic-martial art prowess upholds. Britannia - while maintaining their neutrality in many wartimes - is an active members of pan-universe society. Over time immemorial, the Imperium had considerable military, cultural, magical, economic and political influence. They have been co-founders or leading members of several thousands treaties and allied pacts of all sizes and influences across known space. A founding member of the infamous Ecumene, Worlds Imperium of Nova Britannia also participates in various other important alliances, such as the ComEmp Non-Aggression Signatory, the Commonwealth of Empires, the Council of Rusaddir, the Vinovia Accords, the Space Co-expansion and Development Protocols, the Universal Trade Union, and many more. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Northern EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Worlds Imperium of Nova Britannia (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA - G30 (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Western EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:British Isles origins (The Multiversal Chronicles)